Austutars
What are Austutars? Austutars are a wolf like species that can be many different colours, they behave differently depending on their colours and all of them have a unique ability and some have markings that decide a second ability. They are wild animals and take time and dedication to tame. Variations. 'White' White Austutars fight and hunt alone and are fairly strong, they have no element associated with them. 'Black' Black Austutars fight and hunt in groups at all times, they are blind but have a better sense of smell and better hearing. They are very weak but make up for it by being in big groups. They have no element associated with them. 'Red' Red Austutars are rare but dangerous, they travel in small groups and one hunts at a time when the others mark/protect their teritory, they dont use their claws but rather their mouthes, they can breath fire to kill their prey, they fear both of the blue austutars. They sruggle to see different shades. They are part of the fire element. 'Dark Blue' Dark Blue Austutars are rare, they travel in small groups, they fight with their claws and use their mouths to squirt water to put out fire. They have the best sense of smell of all Austutars. They are of the water element. 'Light Blue' Light Blue Austutars are rare outside of unpopulated snowy or icy areas, they freeze liquid with their paws. They can't hear. They are of the ice element. 'Purple' Purple Austutars were first known as nothing more than an urban legend, some have been discovered recently, they seem to be passive as long as you... #Don't get too close #Don't damage anything nearby #Don't set up camp nearby #Dont touch them #Don't even joke about attacking them. Regardless there has been an occasion where a group of them kidnapped children from a small village. They have powers of darkness and seem to be the most tactical and debatibaly most feared type of Austutars. Markings Markings come in a wide variaty and decide a second ability of an Austutar, some combinations of Austutar and markings are known as a Clash '''combinations and some are known as a 'Reflect '''combinations. An Austutar can only have one type marking. Makings also come in a variaty if colours. 'Clash Combinations Clash combinations are combinations of markings and types of Austutar that work well together. Austutars affected by this will also have a third ability and be faster, able to take more hits and stronger than other Austutars, no-one knows what causes this phenomenon. 'Reflect Combinations' Reflect combinations are combinations of marings and types of Austutar that cancel eachover out making Austutars weak and almost defenceless. Austutars affected by this don't tend to live long in the wild. No-one knows what causes this phenomenon. Red Austutar + Any light blue marking, no abilitys, only method of attack is claws 'Horizontal Stripe markings' These are jagged horizonal lines that go on Austutar's backs. Red - 'Scratch marks catch fire. '''Light Blue -' Area around scratch marks freeze. '''Pink '- '''Scrach marks can cause temporerial dizzyness. 'Vertical Stripe markings' These are jagged vertical line that co from an Austutar's back to the front of its forehead. '''Purple - '''Deeper cuts are made. '''Pink - '''Area aroud scratch marks swell up (only on living creatures, dosen't affect plants.) Notable Austutars 'Splash''' Splash was re-born in a family of dark blue austutars, the mother hat pink jagged stripes, Splash himself was white and had a light blue marking that was extremely detailed and was unique to him. More info to be added! TheRealDylanator (talk) 11:58, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Category:Guides/Advice